


inhale, exhale.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [28]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "imd love a sweet, fluffy John comforting the reader after a breakdown and he soothes rhem and they cuddle :)"





	inhale, exhale.

You were careful to take deep breaths. Slowly in. And out. The rain pelted the roughly and you shook in your cocoon of blankets as you sat on the floor leaned against the couch you perfectly well could be sitting in instead. But right now; the floor gave you a kind of physical stability that you so needed. You tried again to relax yourself with your breathing exercises.

But it was to no use as you quickly found out; you hiccuped as you took a sharp intake of breath and tears welled up and out again.

You needed your boyfriend. You needed him so bad. You needed his arms to hold you, to calm you. But he wasn’t home and probably wouldn’t be for a long time as he were busy in recording with his band.

You closed your eyes tight as you willed away the tears and the sharp lingering pain in your chest. It was so hard. Much too hard. You rocked slightly in your seat on the floor and counted the seconds passing. It had gotten to quite a high number when you jostled out of your budging routine by a loud slam. It was the front door and you looked up at the entrance with your red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

His voice shook as he called out your name.

John looked at your place on the floor with a worried expression that only brought you more pain at the thought of having been the cause of it. He rushed to kneel in front out; pushing the coffee table roughly out the way and his hands were shaking as they hovered near your face, unsure of where to place them.

He was hesitant. Used to being on his own. Only caring for himself. You calmed down just by your presence and slowly shrugged off your blanket and guided his hands with your own to your burning hot cheeks. Your hands rested atop his as you leaned into his touch and closed your eyes; taking in the feeling and comfort it gave you. You sighed, finally breathing at a calm pace, as he rested his forehead on yours while whispering sweet words of comfort.


End file.
